


The sweetest taste is your lips

by wolfodder



Series: Have my body, have my mind [4]
Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: Jaehwan has a treat that Hakyeon wants. Sharing is caring, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This happened thanks to shiritori and then I made it a bit longer. I have no regrets.

Jaehwan has stopped knocking or ringing the doorbell when he visits Hakyeon; now, he simply saunters into the lair as if it was his own, making himself comfortable wherever he wants without even notifying Hakyeon of his presence. It’s a thing that should maybe concern Hakyeon, but it really doesn’t, and he doesn’t bother telling him off for it.

 

Which is why Hakyeon is unsurprised when he walks into the living room and sees the faerie lying on his couch, popping something into his mouth.

 

“What do you have there?” Hakyeon asks curiously, gaze dropping to Jaehwan’s lips just as the faerie licks them and then flashes him a grin.

 

“Chocolate,” Jaehwan replies, and then adds, “faerie chocolate.”

 

Hakyeon has tasted faerie chocolate before, once or twice. It’s one of the best things he’s ever tasted. Chocolate is good enough by itself; combined with magic, faerie magic especially, it’s almost heavenly, makes you dizzy. It’s also dangerous if you eat too much - Hakyeon has touched that limit before.

 

“Do you want some?” Jaehwan offers and sits up, seeing how the warlock is looking at him.

 

He does, but he’s unsure if he should. Unsure if he can handle himself with the magic in his system, which is ridiculous because he’s a warlock, he  _ is _ magic. But this is different, it can daze even someone like him. “I’m hungry,” he says instead, starting toward the kitchen. “I’ll just whip up a meal. You can enjoy yourself-”

 

“It’ll make you full,” says Jaehwan, false innocence in his voice. “You don’t need to eat a whole piece. We can share.”

 

Hakyeon stops and turns back, intrigued. Share? He wonders if that means what he thinks it means, but Jaehwan is smirking, holding another piece of chocolate between his fingers, and it definitely does. It’s right before his knees buckle underneath him, a stir in his stomach making him inhale suddenly. “Come on,” Jaehwan says, “if it melts you’ll have to lick it off my fingers.”

 

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Hakyeon counters as he saunters over to the couch and drops onto it in front of the faerie. Jaehwan’s gaze is dark when their eyes meet, and it’s hard to look away as he takes a bite of the chocolate and surges forward to kiss Hakyeon.

 

A soft, encouraging moan escapes Hakyeon’s lips when Jaehwan licks into his mouth. He tastes like chocolate, sweet, rich and delicious, the best faerie chocolate one can find; it makes Hakyeon’s head spin. He grabs Jaehwan by the front of his shirt and presses himself closer, eager to taste more of it, more of Jaehwan.

 

It ends up toppling them over on the couch, and Jaehwan’s  _ oof _ as Hakyeon lands on top of him makes Hakyeon laugh softly. There’s a twinkle in Jaehwan’s eye as he smiles back up at him. Hakyeon can’t take that, he can’t handle that smile or how it makes him feel; he buries his face in Jaehwan’s neck and waits for his heartbeat to slow down. Surely Jaehwan can hear it racing, but he’s nice enough to not say anything because he knows how Hakyeon gets when his heart starts to beat too fast, knows that he doesn’t want to acknowledge it. Hakyeon appreciates that.

 

“More?” Jaehwan asks after a minute; Hakyeon hums affirmative, and feels Jaehwan shifting underneath him, reaching out for something at the table. He looks up just as the faerie puts a piece of chocolate between his lips and gazes at him expectantly. Hakyeon leans in, kisses the corner of his mouth once before kissing him properly, tasting the chocolate on his tongue.

 

It’s imbued with just a little bit of faerie magic, enough for a small high, and the mix of the chocolate and Jaehwan almost makes him dizzy, the heady taste overwhelming. He groans against Jaehwan’s lips, intoxicated, hands splayed over his chest as he kisses him again, desperately wanting more.

 

Jaehwan runs his tongue across Hakyeon’s chocolate-stained lips and hums in satisfaction. “This is good,” he says softly, letting out a quiet noise when Hakyeon begins to kiss his jaw. Then Hakyeon pulls off him and reaches out for another piece of chocolate himself, popping it into his mouth. He  _ shouldn’t _ \- the more he eats, the more muddled his mind gets, which is why he’s been having small tastes only - but it’s delicious, and he sees Jaehwan’s eyes focus hungrily on him as he moans at the taste. Suddenly, Jaehwan growls and pulls him down into another kiss; Hakyeon laughs into his mouth, letting the magic take over his head a little, because it feels so good, so free. Jaehwan grinds his hips against Hakyeon’s, and Hakyeon’s breath stutters, a light gasp escaping him as he returns it.

 

“God, Jaehwan, you drive me absolutely mad,” he breathes, tugs on Jaehwan’s lower lip with his teeth. The faerie looks so gorgeous underneath him; hair messed up, a light flush on his cheeks, lips kiss-swollen and eyes dark, gaze following Hakyeon’s every move.

 

He smiles at Hakyeon, not widely like he usually does. “It’s the chocolate,” he says and kisses Hakyeon once. “You shouldn’t have eaten a whole piece yourself.”

 

Hakyeon shakes his head. “No, this isn’t the chocolate,” he replies, slowly running a hand through the other’s hair, and then concedes, “Well, maybe a little. But you really do drive me mad. Kiss me again.”

 

Jaehwan does, and Hakyeon eagerly swallows the moan he lets out as Hakyeon tugs on his hair. The stars Hakyeon sees behind his eyelids when Jaehwan takes another piece of chocolate and kisses him again are so beautiful; then he sees the stars in Jaehwan’s eyes and decides they are even better. This, this is something he wants to see again and again, and when the other’s eyes flutter closed he focuses on his long, dark eyelashes instead, sliding his thumb over Jaehwan’s cheekbone.

 

For a little while they just pant into each other’s mouths, hands roaming along their bodies. Hakyeon is still riding the high from the chocolate, waiting for the world to stop spinning, although that’s hard when Jaehwan’s fingers are ghosting along his jaw, down his neck, making his pulse jump and his heart skip a beat. “We should do this more often,” the faerie says.

 

“I’m not sure that’s good for me,” Hakyeon admits, not bothering to expand on whether he means his health or his heart.

 

(He means both.)

  
He drops his head onto Jaehwan’s shoulder, biting playfully at his collarbone before closing his eyes and letting out a sigh. Like this, he doesn’t need to pretend, he doesn’t want to pretend. Like this, he can do what he wants, what he always wants, what he tries to hide, with Jaehwan. This is nice, he thinks; just being like this right now, Hakyeon and Jaehwan in each other’s arms, it feels perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
